Possession
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: Damon isn't the type to get jealous. But when some random guy takes interest in Bonnie...well, to say the least, it doesn't end well. DamonBonnie, oneshot


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

_**Summary: Damon isn't the type to get jealous. But when some random guy takes interest in Bonnie...well, to say the least, it doesn't end well. DamonBonnie, oneshot**_

_Alrighty! Here's my latest DamonBonnie fanfic. I hope this one gets as well received as the past three! I really love writing for these two, and I hope that y'all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing for them! Please take the time to review, I would appreciate it. But, above all, enjoy this fic of mine!_

* * *

**Possession**

* * *

Damon Salvatore has been known for many things.

His flippant attitude, the dark demeanor he always carries, his...possessiveness.

The latter is coming in to play right about now.

He looks at her - the dark skin, the waves of hair, the bright eyes - and sees _perfection_.

However, he also sees red.

Not just because the color of her dress is the color of blood, no. He sees red because some arrogant, uncaring _ass _is all over her. The guy in question is no comparison to Damon himself, but she seems to be eating it up. She is smiling at him. Laughing. Touching his arm. Damon clenches his fist tightly over the plastic cup in his hand, crushing it, spilling the liquid onto his shoes and the floor around him.

_Great._

He doesn't usually get so emotionally worked up about things, but this girl is the first one that he's felt that way for in a long, long time. Not since Katherine has he felt this kind of primal protectiveness over anyone.

But, for Bonnie Bennett, it's almost like he's burning with jealousy.

And Damon isn't _supposed _to get jealous. He has no reason to. It might sound cocky, arrogant, to think that he has no competition, but he really doesn't. He knows he's attractive, and he has often used it to get what he wants. Unfortunately, what he wants is across the room from him, talking it up with some blonde haired, blue eyed, _clueless_ imbecile.

Yet, here he is, almost possessed with the knowledge that she could actually like someone more than him. It isn't something that he likes, not at all. He _despises _the feeling.

He just watches. There is nothing else to do really, other than watch and play the brooding character in the corner. That is what he's expected to do, of course.

He's _not _expected to go and rip the head off of blondie over there, but he sure as hell wants to.

They are over by the punch bowl, talking and chatting it up like they are old friends, when in reality he's never seen this guy before in his life. He never wants to see him again, frankly. To put it in even more blunt and cliche terms, Damon wishes the blonde, surfer-ish boy had never been born.

Stefan walks over to him, looking at his brother with teasing eyes, "You gonna kill the guy or what?"

"Thinking about it," he replies. Damon hopes Stefan slips on the spilled juice that's dangerously close to his feet - he knows he won't though. His brother actually leans down and wipes up the substance off the floor with a napkin before shooting the paper, like a basketball, into a nearby garbage can.

"He's not really doing anything, you know."

"He's practically _undressing _her with his _eyes_." Damon replies, snarling.

"And how is that any different from what you do?"

Damon gives his brother a dangerous smirk, "It is _completely _different."

"Whatever helps you cope, brother," he pats Damon on the shoulder with a kind of brotherly affection.

Stefan is quiet for a moment, and that causes the darker haired brother to look over at him. He is gazing over at Elena, who has just entered the room, looking quite exquisite in her blue dress with her hair pulled back loosely. She makes her way over to the two brothers, her feet graceful. Damon rolls his eyes as his brother gives her a kiss on the forehead before they turn back to Damon himself.

"Something wrong?" Elena asks, concerned.

"Damon's a little...worked up."

Damon glares at Stefan, perturbed.

"What...why...?" Elena knits her eyebrows together in confusion before following his gaze over to the table filled with snacks. Her eyes lock on the image of Bonnie and the blonde she's talking to and Elena lets out a funny little laugh, "_Oh_!"

"Yeah," her boyfriend joins in laughing with her, and the two find something monstrously funny with the whole situation.

"Enough." Damon has finally had it, so he walks over to the punch bowl, where the two are still talking.

He doesn't even think Bonnie notices him until he is right there, positioning himself behind her, placing his hand on the table, forming a protective cage around her, almost. The blonde guy flicks his hair back with a toss of his head, and looks at Damon strangely, "Yo, dude, what do you think you're doing?"

Damon says nothing, only glares at the guy.

Bonnie turns around and looks at the dark haired vampire. Her beauty is stunning even up close like this. "_Damon._"

"I see you're not surprised that I actually came over to interrupt this little lovefest," he replies.

"I don't see why you're so worked up about me talking to some random guy."

"Dude, what does random even mean? Aha ha." Blondie says, looking over at the mini soap opera happening right before his eyes.

"_Seriously_?" Damon asks with a cocked brow, a skeptical tone coloring his words.

"Oh, shut up." Bonnie replies, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, man, we were talking," the intruder is offended now, and Damon sends him a glare that would have any other, smarter man fleeing. Obviously this guy's IQ is going to be an even larger problem than he first anticipated.

"Hey, _man_," Damon sardonically snarls at him, "don't think you're important just because Bonnie gave you the time of day."

Blondie looks offended, and then tries to catch Bonnie's gaze. She has wormed her way out from Damon's grasp, and is refilling her cup full of punch, wishing it was spiked with something stronger. Although she doesn't drink, she feels like that would be the best way to make light of this situation, even though it is already pretty lighthearted to begin with. Lighthearted, and yet still very, _very _annoying.

Bonnie sighs and takes a sip as Damon continues to glare daggers at the male definition of a blonde bimbo.

"Hey, dude, if you wanna talk later without this psycho, I'll be over there," he jabs a finger in the direction of a table at the corner of the room.

"_Psycho_? Surprised you know the meaning of the word." Damon smarmily replies just as the blonde annoyance walks away from the two of them.

Once the guy is clearly out of hearing range, Bonnie turns on Damon, "What the hell was that about?"

"He just called you _dude_, Bonnie," he retorts, "don't tell me I didn't just do you a favor there."

"Oh, he was sweet."

Damon looks at her, "But not right for you."

The dark haired girl stares back at him with those fiery eyes that match the coloring of her dress. It seems to last forever until she finally sighs exasperatedly, the breath fanning around him.

"I suppose you're right," she begrudgingly admits. Damon knows this is an accomplishment in itself, because the girl is as stubborn as a mule.

"You _know_ I'm right." Damon takes a hand and brushes a strand of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, and lets his hand linger there.

"Don't push it, Salvatore." Bonnie replies back with bite, with intensity, that causes a chill to go down his back.

"But that's what I'm good at," he smirks at her. She pushes his chest with a hand.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Damon looks at her and brushes his fingers over her cheek. Doesn't respond. He watches as the skin underneath his fingers becomes darker with a blush.

"You're doing that for me," he says, in reference to her earlier comment as well as the blush on her cheeks. Damon looks at her with eyes that have seen more than anyone else could imagine. More death, more pain, more...just _more_.

Her eyes narrow and she looks at him - really looks at him, "Oh, shut up."

The snappy comeback isn't so snappy. It falls flat and Damon know why.

He takes a chance and presses his lips to her forehead. Damon feels her tense, and slightly regrets it. She's looking at him with a wide eyes, not quite shocked but not quite comfortable with the exchange, either.

"I - I have to go talk to Elena..." Bonnie stumbles over her words as she stumbles out of his arms. He's done something - reached some kind of primal point between the two of them and she's walking away from him. Again.

He relishes the sight of her, in all her glory, walking with a confident yet shaky strut over to Elena. Stefan is over talking to some other guys that go to school with him. Elena greets Bonnie with a hug, and just as she turns around, the object of his whole night looks over at him, her eyes bright, cheeks flushed.

He's shaken her up, possibly pushing her away in the process.

But, still, Damon smirks to himself, knowing that the end result of this chase would be worth it.

* * *

_**End.**_

_And here it is! My latest VD fanfic. I hope that y'all enjoyed reading this. I really had fun writing something a little more lighthearted than the other fanfics I've written for this fandom. Bonnie and Damon are just...yeah. So much to write about these two! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope that y'all would review with your opinions! I'd love to hear them!_

_Thanks for reading! And Merry Christmas, all you fellow Bamon lovers! _


End file.
